The Polka Dot Penguins
The Polka Dot Penguins The Polka Dot Penguins was the fourth and final team announced for Total Drama Colors during part 1 of the first episode, White Elephant. Their team color is Blue. Members * Alexandria The Amazing Alexandria * Bailey * Benny * Derby * Selene * The Baroness Eliminations Total Drama Colors In White Elephant - Part 1, the Polka Dot Penguins were the last team to be announced, and Chris announced that Benny, Selene, Bailey, Derby, and The Baroness would be the members of the team, to which the majority of them responded positively. When Alexandria arrived, Chris, annoyed with her, put her on the team as well, giving them an extra player. In White Elephant - Part 2, the Polka Dot Penguins started the challenge off in a disorganized fashion; Benny was sleeping on a rock, Selene was out hunting for rabbits, The Baroness was stuffing her pockets full of treasure, Derby was writing in his notebook, and Alexandria was focusing on a box with a hidden compartment she found. Bailey eventually got the team together, where the challenge was re-explained to them, as Benny was asleep and Selene was chasing a rabbit. The Baroness told them about the challenge, and tried to rally them up into collecting materials for building the sled. Unfortunately, The Amazing Alexandria tried to distract her team with a magic act, which was quickly brought to a hold by Bailey. The Amazing Alexandria took offense and left her team to fend on their own. Forgetting her, the blue team gathered materials and placed them in piles, albeit, with no help from the wild child or the showoff. After Bailey asked if the team was ready, the Baroness eagerly joined in, but received weird looks when her pockets started jingling. After explaining both what she had and, with help from Derby, the word "swag" was, Selene dropped in after catching a dead squirrel and promptly devoured it despite the protests from her team mates. At this point, The team was temporarily blocked from the viewing audience. When they returned, everyone but Selene, who was covered in a red mystery liquid, and Alexandria were shocked, but quickly, they regained their composure and began to build the sled. Alexandria, who had abandoned her team, was chastised by Chris, but had ultimately blew his warnings off. In the end, the Blue team, minus Alexandria, created a sled that resembled a pirate ship, named the S.S. Annabelle. After assembling at the line for the race, Alexandria finally joined the rest of her team, where she claimed the sled she didn't help build as her own and promptly stole it. Despite reaching the bottom first, since Alexandria was the only one there, the blue team didn't win and she was once again chastised by Chris. The team was at a loss about what to do, suggestions were thrown around, such as riding Benny as a sled, who quickly dismissed the idea. Eventually, with the help of Arizona's toilet paper tube collection her team had her build, the penguins were able to construct a sled to use. Sadly for them, their sled nearly fell apart at the bottom of the mountain, and had it not been for Selene's strong arm muscles, they likely would have crashed. At the bottom of the mountain, their sled finally fell apart, and the team were sent tumbling past the finish line. The Green and some of The Red team applauded their efforts, despite that the blue team lost the very first challenge of the season. Alexandria began to complain to the Blue team about how she's been waiting and about how it's the teams fault they all lost, causing a shocked reaction to spread among the members. Chris, poking fun at them, then explained how the elimination ceremony and where the eliminated contestants will go after elimination worked, in which Bailey, Derby, and The Baroness were the only members to have actually paid attention to Chris. Before the episode could end, The Amazing Alexandria began to complain. In White Elephant - Part 3, The Polka Dot Penguins sat in the center of the amphitheater, The Amazing Alexandria separated from the rest of the group due to her antics in the part 2. Chris, dramatic as always, announced who was the unanimous loser and the one eliminated. Due to taking his time, Some of the team members looked at him nervously, while Benny nodded on and off. Chris then announced it was The Amazing Alexandria who would be eliminated The Amazing Alexandria, however, thought that Chris meant that she was the winner, and was shocked when he told her she was eliminated. A camera flashed to an image where she was shown was shown stuffing her own name in the ballet box. She demanded a recount, but the rest of her team made disconcerting noises, and Chris explained to her that the votes don't lie and drug Alexandria to the Wall of Shame. The Penguins were among the contestants the flung white paint onto the girl, casting her image on the wall behind her. After she was forcibly escorted out, The Penguins, and the rest of the contestants, then received a white bracelet that Chris explained the meaning behind. Trivia * The Polka Dot Penguins are the only team with more than 5 member. ** Alexandria joined their team after it was already announced. * The Polka Dot Penguins were the last team announced in White Elephant - Part 1 * The Polka Dot Penguins are the first team to eliminate someone on Total Drama Colors * The Polka Dot Penguins are the first team to lose a challenge on Total Drama Colors. * The Polka Dot Penguins are currently the only team to have a member be voted off by every single member of the team, the eliminated contestant included. * The Amazing Alexandria is the lowest ranking member of the team, at 6th place.